


His What?!

by DragonDagger



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turks get a shock when a woman invades ShinRa claiming to know Rude.  Crack!fic.  This in no way takes itself seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His What?!

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wondered why Rude always wore those gloves. This is where my mind went with it.

For most folks at the newly rebuilt headquarters building, it was an average day.  However the illusion of normalcy was shattered the moment a taller woman of about 5 feet 6 inches tall stormed into the building only to be brought to a screeching halt by the security gates.  Checking her obvious irritation for a moment she started talking with the guards that were on duty.  "Good afternoon.  I'm looking for Rude, is he available?"  
  
The guards looked at each other wondering why this woman was looking for one of the lead Turks before looking back at the woman.  "We can check and see if he's in his office, can we ask who you are miss?"  
  
Blinking a moment, briefly hiding dark brown eyes she smiled, "My name is Mika."  
  
Shrugging, one of the guards offered the woman a chair in the foyer area while the other called up to the floor the offices of the Turks were on.  Getting to Rude's console he was relieved that the man was in.  There had been something about the woman that was now relaxing nearby that unnerved him.  Far better for someone with a nastier skill set than what he had to take care of it if she was a threat.  Hopefully they wouldn't destroy the entry if it did boil down to a fight.  "Ahh, Rude, there is a woman down here at the entry that is asking to meet with you.  Her name is Mika."  The guard trailed off slightly hoping that there would be some sign of recognition in the older man before realizing he had gotten it.  The normally slightly tan skin had blanched out to a curious pale color before the Turk nodded.  
  
"I'll be right down.  Have interrogation room six set up and lead her in there."  As the screen blanked out the guard was now incredibly curious as to what was going on as it seemed that Rude wanted this woman to be treated as both a guest and a potential threat.  Normally when people came in to meet with anyone they were lead to a private meeting room on one of the lower floors.  However there were a couple of people that would come in on the rare occation that would require a mix of threat containment as well as situation handling.  That's where interrogation rooms six through nine came into play.  They were set up to look and feel like the private meeting rooms, however there was at least one observation mirror in each of the rooms as well as multiple cameras to keep the room covered from all angles.  
  
As the guard put the handset down he looked up and traded places with the other security guard that had been keeping Mika company.  Looking down at the woman who seemed to be relaxing into her seat he informed her.  "If you'll come with me, I've been told to lead you to one of the meeting rooms."  
  
The woman smiled at him, and nodded.  "Thank you."  Following the man she looked around a little before they got to the meeting room that had been reserved for them.  This wasn't a well decorated area of the HQ but she figured that they were still working on some of the interior, worrying more about the stability of the structure and its security before worrying about things like interior design.  
  
Settling into the room she had been asked if there would be anything she needed for refreshment before they closed the door for privacy.  Shaking her head she sat down and waited the very short few minutes it would take for Rude to get down to the room she was in.  Looking around she noticed that this was a nicely furnished room.  Tastefully decorated to allow the room to seem larger than it really was, she noted that it was the clever use of mirrors spaced around the room to give it a larger feel.    
  
While she was in the process of sorting herself and the room out in her mind the door again quietly opened behind her and closed before a throat cleared to announce the person's presence.  "Mika."  
  
"Rude!  Its been a while now hasn't it."  
  
Outside the room, on the other side of one of the observation mirrors were Reno, Tseng and Elena.  Having been in the same room at the time that the meeting request came in they had noticed what the guard downstairs hadn't.  However all they could get out of their temporarily pale coworker was that if they wanted to know what was going on, he had set the meeting up in one of the interrogation rooms and that they could find out for themselves what was happening.  
  
Reno was the first to take his partner up on that offer.  Something about this Mika chick had spooked his partner and there was no way he was letting the larger man go into this situation with out some form of backup.  Even if it only meant that he was monitoring the situation from behind bullet proof mirror glass.  
  
It was just as Mika had turned to see who had entered the room behind her that Tseng and Elena entered the observation booth.  Neither said a word but Reno could easily see that they were just as worried about this confrontation as he was.  How long it took them to get down here to watch however was something up for speculation, but Reno didn't care.  His partner had people in his corner just in case this was a trap and they were watching avidly as Rude nodded to the silent question posed even if his nearly non-existant body language screamed runaway, while Mika's screamed predator.  It was an odd flip in positions that held the silent observers captive while Tseng pulled himself out of the drama unfolding just enough to activate the sound in the booth so they could hear what was going on, only to find out that it hadn't been hooked up yet.  
  
However just by watching the two in the room it was obvious that Mika was getting upset with the lack of response from Rude and fire lit in the woman's dark eyes as she started to yell.  It was the moment that she had started to hit Rude that those who were in the observation room started to get worried about the situation.  However, it was Reno that calmed them for the short term.  "Relax, she won't damage him irreparably.  If that would have been the case, Rude would have stopped her before she started."  
  
Indeed Rude knew the signs of what was going on with the woman, and if nothing else, everyone had noticed that instead of becoming more tense at the sitaution.  He was actually starting to relax.  Everyone in the booth however got a shock when she said something and instead of not responding to the obvious insult, he quirked a half smile before his hands snapped up grabbing the woman by the arms and pulling her into a crushing kiss and embrace.  
  
Everyone in the obsevation room lost control of their jaws and anyone observing them would have heard three thumps as they hit the floor.  Tseng was the first to recover and looking over at Elena and Reno he had noted that not only were they attracting flies, their eyes had bugged out at the scene before them.  Tseng tapped their jaws and as they snapped back into position he took a moment to look into the room again.  "Hmm, that is a rather novel way to end a one sided argument."  Elena looked over at Tseng before looking back and noticing what their leader had seen.    
  
Mika was no longer tense or angry.  Instead she was returning the kiss with all the ferver it had been initiated with.  "Well at least we know that they know each other well"  She spoke softly before realizing the Reno was no longer in the room with them.  
  
The whereabouts of the missing Turk was quickly discerned as the door to the interrogation room all but slammed open.  "Rude what the fuck is going on?"  
  
The couple that had been passionately embraced a moment before looked over at the intruder and while Rude's eyes couldn't easily be seen behind his standard pair of sun glasses, it was obvious that he was extremely content to be where he was even as he pulled off the gloves that no one had ever seen him remove before, displaying a wide gold band one one hand.  "Mika, my partner Reno.  Reno, this is Mika, my wife."


End file.
